The main thrust of this proposal is the development and evaluation of behavioral treatment programs for childhood obesity. The programs will be mulifaceted, focusing on changes in stimulus cues associated with weight-related behaviors, intake and dietary habits, exercise and activity, and consequences for weight-related behaviors. All of these will be addressed through an active behavior change process. Attention will also be given to the psychological variables associated with the weight problem. Treatment will emphasize gradual and long-term habit change through stimulus control, reinforcement, self-management training and other behaviorally oriented procedures. Treatment sessions will include active as well as didactic components and be heavily supplemented wih behavior change homework assignments. An emphasis in the proposed research will be on the training and involvement of parents and on development of self-managment skills in the child. These procedures are designed to facilitate maintenace of behavior change and produce lasting weight loss and related health behaviors through a gradual transfer of control from therapist, to parent, to child. Enhancement of the child's psychological functioning with particular emphasis on self-esteem, feelings of self-control, and peer relations constitutes a major focus and treatment goal. The planned research strategy involves conducting multi-year treatment studies following an initial period of evaluating components. Accumulation of participants in treatment conditions will be accomplished by repeated cycles of therapy groups. For the majority of studies, best available treatment controls will be employed rather than waiting-list controls. Previous research supports the superiority of treatment to no treatment.